


Shut Your Mouth (and Get Down on the Floor)

by CitrusVanille



Series: I Do Confess, It's The Mess That Feels So Right [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Blow Jobs, Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, Locker Room, M/M, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: “Think you can be quiet?” Harry asks.





	Shut Your Mouth (and Get Down on the Floor)

“Think you can be quiet?” Harry asks, doesn’t even wait for an answer, just drops smoothly to his knees on the floor of the Quidditch locker room, tugs Neville’s jeans down with him. He feels a flutter of pride mixed in with the heat of want low in his stomach when Neville chokes on a gasp.

“What the fuck, Potter?” Neville hisses, fingers clenching in Harry’s hair – not quite pulling him away, though, Harry notes.

“I wasn’t really expecting complaints,” Harry tells him, traces the crease of Neville’s thigh just to feel him twitch. “You’re welcome to continue pulling my hair, though, if that’s your thing.”

“Does public sex get you off?” Neville’s voice has gone slightly croaky, and his hips are shifting under Harry’s fingers, but he still sounds pissed.

“This isn’t exactly sex, Longbottom,” Harry points out, doesn’t even try to keep the grin off his face, wraps his hand loosely around the base of Neville’s cock and squeezes lightly. “Nor are we exactly in public. But yes, I do plan to get off, and if you’d stop being such a wuss about it, I was going to be a gentleman and get you off first.”

Neville makes an incoherent sputtering sound, and Harry decides that’s agreement enough. The stone flags are hard under his knees, and as much fun as it is to goad Neville, he’s still not sure it’s worth getting caught.

“Now would be a good time to stop making noise,” Harry says, and leans in.


End file.
